Going to Miami
by TakeitOff123
Summary: Well, two girls get the "dream" of a lifetime and be in Miami Beach for the second season of Jersey Shore. What will go down? *rated M for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, I'll tell her…..and by the way, don't expect me to be at your funeral that's coming up,"

"Who the hell is that?" Haylie asked as she saw Sydney pressed the _'End' _button on her cell phone.

"Alison. She wanted me to tell you that since you trashed her office, sent all of Nexus 2.0 to the hospital, embarrassed her, all of Nexus and everyone that just loves to piss you off, she told me that she's not going to suspend you," Sydney said.

"Wait, she was going to suspend me?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—but she isn't. But instead, she told me to tell you that she has something else in mind."

"What?"

**.x.**

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THIS?" Haylie exclaimed as they were in front of a MTV building.

"You have to Haylie," Sydney said as she grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the building and all the way to a office.

"Come in," A person said as Sydney opened the door and dragged Haylie inside the office and closed the door. "Ah you must be Sydney and Haylie Miss Alison told me she was sending, please have a seat," The guy said as Sydney and Haylie sat across the guy, "My name is Gary and as you probably know by now, I'm one of the producers of Jersey Shore, and Alison had told me that Haylie is a big—"

"Whoa, sorry to cut you off Gary, but if you're going to be saying 'I'm a big fan of the show' than Alison lied to you if she told you that, no offence to you or anything but that show just sucks, there's like no point to it whatsoever, it's just twenty something year old just partying their asses off wherever you told them to go," Haylie said then crossed her arms over her chest. "This girl on the other hand," She continued, pointing to Sydney who was texting on her phone. "is a big fan of the show it's not even funny,"

"I understand your hatred for the show Haylie, but Alison had strictly told me that as your "punishment" or whatever you did to get into this situation, she had told me to put you in season 2 of Jersey Shore since one of our original members decided to quit because everyone hated her," Gary said.

"Wait—there's a second season?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah—and even though the second season hasn't even started yet, we're also been renewed for a third season," Gary said.

"Where has this world coming to?" Haylie asked as she sighed a frustrating sigh.

"So, are you in?" Gary asked.

"Can Sydney be in it?" Haylie asked.

"Wait, hold on," Gary said as he picked up his phone and dialled a number, "Hey Marsha, did the cast wanted another member of the cast for the second season?"

…

"Was it a guy or girl?"

…

"Alright just wanted to make sure, have a nice day," Gary said as he hung up the phone, "yeah, she's in," He replied to Haylie's question as she had a huge smile on her face and hugged her friend. "I'm going to be in Jersey Shore too?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah Sydney," Haylie said.

"HELL YEAH!" Sydney exclaimed as she hugged Haylie back, "I get to meet one of my dream dudes!" She exclaimed.

**.x.**

"Even though I'll be experiencing one of my worst nightmares ever, at least I got one of my best friends to experience this nightmare with," Haylie said as they were in their hotel room packing for their trip to be on Jersey Shore—something that Haylie would consider committing suicide than be on.

"Yeah nightmare to you, but dream to me," Sydney said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah that would be because you get to meet one of your dream dudes," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey with the right amount of time, you get to see yours," Sydney said with a smirk on her face.

Haylie rolled her eyes again before replying, "Yeah right, all the guys on there are like brainless idiots who think that they're the only ones in the world or something,"

"Don't forget Haylie, I know how your brain works, you could be saying one thing and be doing something completely different," Sydney pointed out.

"Or I'll be saying one thing and completely stick to it," Haylie countered back.

"Whatever," Sydney said with a roll of her eyes and Haylie pushed her off of the bed jokingly. "Alright enough fooling around just get packing," Sydney said.

"Fine mother," Haylie said jokingly and rolled her eyes for a third time and continued packing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell are we?" Haylie asked as her and Sydney were already in the car and heading to Miami Beach.

"I think we're in Phoenix or something," Sydney replied who was currently driving.

"And we're supposed to head to Miami?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah basically," Sydney said.

"We just came from LA and we're going to Miami Beach—it's going to be a long road trip," Haylie said as she leaned her head on the window.

**.x.**

"Are we here?" Haylie asked.

"Almost, we're stuck in traffic in Orlando," Sydney said.

"I rather be stuck in traffic in Austin Texas," Haylie muttered as she went through her iPhone.

As soon as they got to the house that they were staying at for a while, they noticed that the first out of some vehicles were already parked at the house, "of course we'll be the second ones here," She commented as she got out of the car and straightened her tank top.

"Well no duh Trudel we came from LA, they possibly came from New York or something so obviously _they _would be first," Sydney said as she got out of the car, "whoever the hell they are," She added.

**At a Balcony just above Haylie && Sydney**

"They the new roomies or something?" Mike asked.

Him and Pauly D were on a balcony to see who else was coming, and they just laid their eyes on Sydney and Haylie as they just got out of their vehicle and was grabbing their bags.

"Yeah I guess," Pauly replied. "The redhead's hot," He commented.

"You crazy, the blonde's totally smoking," Mike commented.

"Well, we gotta have one of them rooming with us possibly," Pauly said as he continued to study the two girls.

"I nominate the blonde," Mike said.

"No way, the redhead is rooming with us," Pauly said.

"Alright, I know how to settle this, we go downstairs, see how they're personality is, then we can decide," Mike said as him and Pauly were walking downstairs.

"At least they don't look like grenades," Pauly commented.

**Downstairs**

Haylie and Sydney entered the house and knowing where is whoever is in here, Sydney yelled, "Anyone home?"

"You do know how to make someone death, do you?" Haylie asked as she was literally sitting on her luggage trying to find her iPhone.

"Why yes, yes I do," Sydney said with a smile on her face and was fixing her pony tail.

"Mind you two beautiful women tell us your names?" Mike asked making Sydney jump like seventy five feet in the air since her back was toward Mike and whoever was possibly with him. Pauly laughed a little bit before asking, "We scare you?"

Sydney turned around and faced the two guys before replying, "Little,"

"Ah we're sorry beautiful, mind telling me your name?" The second guy asked.

"I'm Sydney, and this girl who can't keep her eyes off of her phone for two freaking minutes' name is Haylie," Sydney said.

"What bout me?" Haylie asked lifting her eyes off of her phone and looked directly at Sydney.

"Just introducing you to this guys," Sydney said as Haylie turned her direction to the two guys. "Oh hi," Haylie said as she re-glued her eyes back to her phone.

"You are right when you said that she can't keep her eyes off of her phone," Mike said then Sydney literally grabbed Haylie's iPhone out of her hands and stuffed it in her pocket. "Hey," Haylie said, "what was that for?"

"Felt like it," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Mind telling _us _what your names are?" Sydney asked.

"I'm Mike," He said, "And this is Pauly," He said pointing to the guy beside him.

"Nice to meet you two," Sydney said.

"Likewise," Pauly said.

"So where are our rooms?" Sydney asked.

"Well we were thinking that one of you guys could room with us while we show the other their room," Mike offered.

Sydney thought about it for a second before offering, "How bout Haylie rooms with you guys while I get another room?"

"I was just thinking the same way," Mike said with a small smile on his face.

"Hear that Trudel?" Sydney asked as Haylie was just looking at the floor for no apparent reason.

"Wh-what again?" Haylie asked looking up off of the ground.

"You're rooming with Mike and Pauly alright?" Sydney asked.

"Sure whatever," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders as she got up off of her luggage, actually grab her luggage and followed the other three to the room that she would be at for the time that she was actually at the Miami house.

"So where's my bed?" Haylie asked as she step foot in the room.

"That would be the second one on the left wall," Pauly said as Haylie went to the said location. "Just make yourself at home while we'll show Sydney her room, 'kay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure," Haylie said, "and make sure to tell her to give me back my phone," She commented before she laid on the bed looking on the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Haylie was currently unpacking then a few minutes later, she said, "The hell? I freaking forgot my favourite straightner," then added a little whininess in her voice when she mentioned 'favourite straightner'. Then just two seconds later, she heard someone arrive in the house, so she exited the room and entered the main room of the house when she saw a girl who looked cute (if you were a guy) with long straight brown hair and was wearing a black tank top, jean capris and heels. When Haylie was leaning on one of the counters in the kitchen, the brunette walked up to her and asked, "You one of the new people?"

"Yeah," Haylie said with a small smile on her face.

"Name's Sammi. Yours?" She asked.

"Haylie," She said. "Oh, and have you saw a redhead by any chance?"

"What about me?" Sydney asked as she entered the house again.

"Can you _please _give me back my phone?" Haylie asked. When Sammi gave her some sort of a weird look, she said, "She stole my phone for no reason,"

"Yeah that's because you're like glued to it," Sydney said.

"Can you please give the phone back?" Haylie asked.

"No,"

"Yeah," Haylie then walked up to Sydney, held her hand out and said, "Give me the damn phone," Then that was the moment that Vinny decided to come into the house and he asked Mike, "First off, who are those two?"

"Haylie and Sydney—the new roommates," Mike replied.

"They're cute, one of them rooming with me?" He asked.

"Sorry bud—but Sydney's going to be rooming with the girls probably and Haylie's rooming with me and Pauly," Mike said.

"Which one _is _Haylie and Sydney?" Vinny asked.

"Redhead is Sydney, blonde is Haylie," Mike said.

Vinny was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Redhead's a little more cuter than the blonde now that I know they're respective names,"

"Thank you for agreeing with me," Pauly said just popping out of nowhere.

Over with the three girls, Haylie was still trying to get her phone back from Sydney, then Sydney noticed Vinny and said, "Hi, I'm Sydney, who are you?" Then walked over to Vinny, but then Haylie secretly grabbed the phone. "Zing!" Haylie said as she did a little dance.

Sydney turned around and said, "Ey! Give it back!"

"Nope," Haylie said then walking fastly backwards trying to get away from Sydney trying to get her phone back, but that was until Haylie fell backwards from a bed that just popped out of nowhere and bashed her head against the wall. "Ow," Haylie said as she was a little bit laughing/possible crying.

Sydney literally got ontop of her and was trying to get the phone while Haylie was laughing and said, "Sydney, get the hell off of me," And that was when Mike, Pauly, Sammi and Vinny chose that perfect opportunity to enter the room, and it was Vinny who asked, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"She's trying to get my phone and I'm hurt since I bashed my head off the wall," Haylie said as she was literally laughing. "Can you get this girl off of me?" Haylie asked. Pauly took that opportunity to literally pick up Sydney off of the laughing Punk Diva.

In between laughs, Haylie finally managed to say, "Thanks Pauly," Then was now holding her stomach laughing.

"You're a laughing machine," Sammi commented.

"Yeah the maximum she could laugh is like 2 hours before she passes out asleep," Sydney said. "and Pauly, can you put me down, I promise I won't attack Haylie," She said. Pauly then put her down and Sydney was like, "Haylie stop laughing," She said.

Haylie _finally _calm down and wiped some tears from her eyes of laughter. "Sorry about that guys," She said as she sat up in her bed.

"Are you always like that?" Mike asked.

"Well with Sydney, I act like I'm freaking two, but with anyone else like you two, I act like my normal age," Haylie said.

"Really?" Mike asked turning his attention to Sydney.

"Yeah—but when she's usually hyper, she's a freaking tornado," Sydney said.

"No I'm not," Haylie said trying to defend herself.

"Don't lie sweetie," Sydney said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow—looks like this summer would be interesting with you two here," Vinny commented making Haylie and Sydney laugh a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Few minutes later, whoever was in the 'Miami Shore House' was sitting in the living room just chatting about just some random stuff—and half of the time it was spent with Haylie & Sydney talking about themselves like they were the new kids at a new school or something, when they saw two more girls enter the house, one who was short—like Oompa Lumpa short with a 2" poof that would probably make up for her short height, and another girl with like long brownish/reddish hair who looked like can be a very nice girl, but also can be a bitch at times.

"Are they the newbies?" The short girl aasked.

"Yeah," Haylie said, looking _extremely _awkward, and especially more awkward when the short girl went up to Haylie and hugged the daylights out of her. "I'm Nicole—but everyone calls me Snooki," She said, introducing herself.

"I'm Haylie," She said. When Snookie let go of Haylie, the other girl, after introducing herself to Sydney went up and hugged Haylie and said, "I'm Jenni—but everyone calls me JWoww." Then added, "Let's go, me and Snookie would give you some run-down," Then grabbing Haylie's and Sydney's wrists, pulled them off of the couch and dragged them to their room—which ironically would be sharing with Sydney.

When they entered, Haylie and Sydney sat on the bed/leaning on the wall while Snookie said. "Well first, where are you two from?"

"New York," Haylie said.

"Oh where, me & Snooki are both are from there?" Jenni asked.

"Long Island," Haylie said.

"You serious?" JWoww asked.

"Totally," Haylie said.

"Yay, I'm from there too—maybe I'll visit?" She offered.

"Sure I don't care," Haylie said.

"Where you from Sydney?" Snooki asked.

"The freezing ass country known as Canada, where at times you'll feel like a freaking popsicle, and we have different 4 seasons: Winter. Still winter. Almost winter. Road construction" Sydney said with a little laugh.

"Anyways, I'll give you a run down of everyone here, for starters for girlfriends, I'll advise you two to stick with us because we'll have your back for anything, for Sammi, she's the brunette one, she could be nice since you two are new, but mostly she's just a bitch," JWoww said.

"Seriously?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, now as for the guys, there's Ronnie—he's that muscled guy with at times with that faux hawk hairstyles, same thing goes, he's 50/50 on personality wise, he could be nice, but at times, he acts like he's not himself," Snooki said.

"Then there's Vinny—completely nice kid, he's like 'big brother' material, someone that you can trust with some stuff that you need someone to say that to whenever your girlfriend's not around—you know—someone like that," JWoww said.

"Pauly's the same deal, he's another guy that you would treat as your big brother if you obviously don't find him cute of course, but anyways, he's another guy that's nice as hell," Snooki said.

"And then there's Mike…instead of being totally nice or 50/50 nice and being a bastard, he's a total bastard, but there's rare, and by I mean rare is that winning the lottery ten times back to back to back to back, it is rare that Mike would _ever _be nice," JWoww stated.

"You serious?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, totally, that guy is a total douche bag," Snooki said.

"Oh damn," Haylie commented. "I've actually hung out at times with guys like that, but that's nothing compared to how you describe Mike," She added.

"Yeah, but if one of you ends up getting that rare niceness out of him, that would be saying something," Snooki stated.

**.x.**

"Yo, we're heading out, you two wanna come with us?" Pauly offered as he poked his head in his room as he saw Haylie and Sydney on Haylie's bed just doing whatever.

"Yeah sure, when we're leaving?" Haylie asked.

"In a few," He said then walked away.

Haylie got off of the bed making sure that Pauly was out of ear shot before telling Sydney, "Alright I can officially declare that you have a freaking crush on Pauly,"

Sydney's jaw dropped as she walked out of the room and went to her room to get some clothes and stated, "No I do not,"

"Ah come on Syd, I notice very little things, and I did notice you checking him out a few times," Haylie said with a small smirk on her face.

"Who likes who what?" Snooki asked as she entered the room.

"I just figured out that Sydney over here has a small little crush on Pauly," Haylie said with a smirk on her face.

"Aww, really?" Snooki asked. "You two should definitely like—date or something," She added.

"But I don't know if he feels the same way, I mean we just met like a few hours ago or something," Sydney said.

"Trust me girl, over time he might get some romantic feelings towards you," Snooki said. "Now, let's get dressed to head out to the club," She added as she left.

Sydney was looking in her bag and she found a perfect dress. "How is this?" She asked as she held up a black one shoulder ultra short mini dress which is scrunched at the sides. "Oh my goodness perfect," Haylie said.

"What 'bout the shoes?" Sydney asked as she grabbed a pair of lace up 5 inch high heel lace up thigh high boots with side zipper. "Oh my God—it's fucking perfect," Haylie said as she went to her room and gotten changed.

Few minutes later, when she was fixing her shoes, she heard Pauly yell, "Da cabs are here!" Which obviously meant that it was time to go. Haylie was currently wearing a opaque long sleeve mini dress with cut on the front and the sleeves—which hopefully didn't make her turn into a major slut or anything, and 4 1/2" stiletto heel lace up mini platform strappy sandals. She was told by a lot of people to try and wear different shoes besides Converse, so this would be a first.

"Haylie, you ready?" JWoww asked as she poked her head in Haylie's room, but she was going to say something else but her jaw sort of dropped when she saw the outfit that Haylie was wearing. "What?" Haylie asked. "Too slutty?" She asked.

"No, perfect, can I borrow that some time?" She asked.

"Sure," She said as her and JWoww exited the room and proceeded to head to the club.

**.x.**

_**FF Few Hours**_

"Holy crap—that was freaking awesome," Haylie said as her, Sydney, JWoww, Snooki & Sammi were back at the Miami Shore House while the guys were still at the clubs doing whatever they're hearts desire. "I now officially proclaim that Miami has the best clubs I've ever been too, and I've been to a lot," She added.

"Well, you'll be witnessing that for the time period that we're here," Sammi said.

"Now—back to a topic that was discussed earlier, I'd heard that Sydney have a crush on Pauly," JWoww said.

"Sorry Syd, I had to tell her, she's like my best friend," Snooki said.

"Completely understandable," Sydney said.

"So is it true?" JWoww asked.

Sydney was silent, she didn't want to answer.

"Haylie, did she tell you or did you figure out that she did?" JWoww asked.

"Yeah she does," Haylie replied, then saw the jaw dropped expression on the Canadian's face. "Haylie!" Sydney said.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Did you have to tell her?" Sydney asked, then added, "No offence or anything JWoww,"

"None taken,"

"Yeah I had to tell her," Haylie said.

Sydney was quiet before stating, "Alright fine, she was telling the truth,"

"Awwhe," Snooki, JWoow & Sammi said together as the three girls hugged Sydney. "You two would be so freaking cute together if you two would eventually be boyfriend and girlfriend," They all said together.

"But he doesn't even have the same feelings for me, fuck, he doesn't even know me well," Sydney said.

"Knowing us, we'll probably make it happen as the weeks progress, trust us," Snooki said.

"Alright—and well we're on the subject of relationships, let's ask Haylie who she finds the cutest among the guys in here?" Sydney asked.

"No—it's like the first or second night depending on the time, I need _more _time to figure that out," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That means you do," Snooki said. "Who?"

"No one, and I'm being completely honest," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come on Haylie, you can tell us, we won't speak of this to _anyone, _fuck, we'll carry it to our respective graves if we have to, just freaking tell us," Sammi said, almost sounded like she was pleading.

"No, no offence to you guys or anything but I'm not saying anything out of my mouth," Haylie said.

"Alright time for the guessing game. Vinny?" Snooki asked. "Well, if it is, I wouldn't blame you, he is pretty cute," She added.

"No, not him," Haylie said.

"Ronnie?" JWoww guessed.

"No—well, if I was in desperation mode for a hook up, could be him I don't know," Haylie said with a laugh. "Desperate, fast hook up yeah, long lasting relationship, no," She added.

"Pauly?" Sammi guessed.

"No," Haylie said as she turned around and walked to her room, but what made her stop was Sydney guessing, "Mike?"

Haylie stopped, turned her head so that she was facing the Canadian and said, "Ew no, just no," Then turned right back around and went to her room, possibly to go sleep.

When the blonde was out of ear shot, Sydney stated, "Alright, it's gotta be Mike,"

"How can you tell?" Snooki asked.

"Snooks, me and Haylie have been friends for about 3 soon to be 4 years, I know everything about that girl, more than she knows herself, and I could tell that she likes Mike," Sydney said.

"Alright—tells us the signs that you do know that?" JWoww asked.

"Well for starters when Haylie and me first got here, obviously the other two were Pauly and Mike, and they were kind enough to offer one of us to room with them since they got an extra bed, me being the nice one decided to let Haylie have that room, and while she was walking to the room with Mike ironically, I could swear I saw her smile and eyes were glowing with joy," Sydney said. "and she doesn't do that to just _any _guy that she encounters," she added.

"Wow," was all the 3 girls could say.

"Yeah, and also at the club, I didn't know if you three noticed it, but I noticed that just like every few seconds or whatever, she'll just look at Mike, talk to me, look at Mike, talk to me, you know," Sydney said.

"I kind of noticed just a little, but I didn't know if that was going to mean something or whatever," Sammi said.

"So—could you three just try your very best of trying to hook those two up in a possible relationship if that's possible?" Sydney asked, crossing her fingers on both of her hands for some kind of effect.

JWoww, Sammi & Snooki were thinking about it before saying, "We'll try our best,"

"Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Sydney said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Next Day**_

Haylie was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard Pauly basically scream out, "Oh yeah wake up yeah!" Which made Haylie like literally jump out of her bed and land on her ass. "Ow," Haylie whined as she grabbed the clock that was behind her and read the blinking time _10:35 AM _"fuck my life," Haylie muttered as she got up off of the floor, wearing her favourite PJ's which consisted of a light blue tank top and Hello Kitty Black and Silver Pajama Pants. She put on her fav blue and green fuzzy slippers and basically slid her way out to the living room and sat on the couch next to Vinny who asked, "You look like you're a part of the living dead,"

Haylie laughed then said (sounding like her voice was about to be gone—which really wasn't), "Well it's kind of not my fault that I usually wake up later than ten in the freaking morning,"

"What's the normal time you usually get up?" He asked.

"Well depends on the day, weekdays, usually around 3-4 in the afternoon, weekends, usually all day, but the latest is around six,"

"Whoa—you a sleep machine," Ronnie randomly comments.

"Ey shut your mouth, is it my fault that I just love to sleep," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders as she was twirling a piece of her hair as she was hearing conversations going on between the different people in the room, and when Haylie was just about to fall asleep for the second time for the day, she heard Pauly asked, "Hay what might you be doing today?"

_I swear that guy is getting a punch in the face next time he stops me from sleeping _Haylie thought before she responded, "I don't know, probably stay at home or something,"

"No—come with me and Jenni to go shopping, we need someone," Snooki said.

"Do I basically have a choice in this?" Haylie asked.

"…no," Snooki said.

"Alright fine," Haylie said as she got up and went to her room to get changed in what later was a Domo Nom Nom Sweets T-shier, Pink Black White Bow Stripe Petticoat, Black Sequin Flats and for an added effect, decided to add an Grey Fedora hat.

_**FF 4 minutes**_

By the time four minutes rolled around, everyone was out of the house doing whatever, well, except for Pauly & Mike who were just about to leave, when Pauly decided to strike up a conversation which started off with, "I swear you were checking out Haylie,"

"What? No I wasn't," Mike said trying to defend his case.

"Yeah you were—don't try and lie bro," Pauly said.

"No I wasn't," Mike said.

"It's alright if you did, I won't judge you or anything," Pauly said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ey, do you like the girl?" He asked randomly.

"Wh-what?" Mike asked.

"You like Haylie?" He asked. "If you do, you can tell me, I won't tell her," He added.

"Well what would you do if I said I did?" Mike asked.

"Tell you to go out with her," Pauly said.

"So fast about that huh?" Mike asked.

"Well, I heard last night that she did sort of liked you or something, I didn't know the whole details of it, but I heard that Haylie liked you or something," Pauly said.

"Seriously?" Mike asked.

"As I said, I don't know the whole details or whatever, but that's what I heard," Pauly said.

**.x.**

"So I heard from Sydney that you like Mike huh?" JWoww asked as her, Snooki and Haylie were currently shopping at some store.

"Great, that girl can basically write a book about whatever I say to her," Haylie muttered. "But to be honest no, he doesn't seem like my type of guy," She verbally said.

"You two would seem cute together," Snooki said.

"I would agree," JWoww said, agreeing with her best friend.

"No we won't—he's seems like the 'pimp' type of guy, while for me, I'm a type of girl instead of partying with people like you, would be in the basement of my house, playing freaking xBox or something, and that is usually one of the most oddest pairings that I'll ever see in my lifetime," Haylie said.

"Or in more retrospect, this is the possible odd pairing of a sweet girl with an asshole of a guy," JWoww stated making Haylie laugh.

"but also, is it seriously true that Sydney likes Pauly?" JWoww asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why?"

"Oh because we were trying to get them to go out on just a simple date tonight, because we heard from a good reliable source that he might have a small crush on her," Snooki said.

**.x.**

"Whoa—it's the second day and yet you already like Sydney?" Mike asked.

"Yeah—she seems like a cute, cool, interesting girl," Pauly said.

"Then ask her out to dinner tonight," Mike said.

"But she'll probably reject me because she doesn't know me that well and all that shit," Pauly said.

"Just ask her whenever she comes back, if she accepts great, if not, try again another time," Mike said.

"And if this all blows up in my face, I'm personally hurting you, you know that right?" Pauly asked.

"Yep,"


End file.
